The Break Room Incident
by stingzgolf04
Summary: Nick has some explaining to do after nap time in the break room. NS.


As Warrick and Sara walked into the break room ready for the shift to start, they both started to giggle as they found Nick asleep on top of his case files mumbling something about school.

"Looks like Nick just couldn't help himself." Warrick said stating the obvious.

As Nick moved his head, it rolled off the pile it was laying on and hit the table. "But Mom, I hate Biology class."

Sara, wondering if Nick was the type of person who sometimes answered questions asked of them in their sleep, decided to take advantage of the moment. "Why do you hate it so much?"

"Come on Mom, you know why."

"Actually honey I don't, so why don't you enlighten me?"

"How does Ms. Hatfield expect me to pay attention in class, when Sara sits in front of me and all I think about is how I would rather be in a class studying Sara-ology"

The statement from Nick rendered Sara speechless, not to mention that her face was now starting to turn a reddish color. This just made Warrick laugh out loud and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stop.

Sara still a little red tried to calm Warrick down, while Nick started to stir as if he were about to wake up. "Rick…Warrick, come on you're going to wake Nick."

"Sorry…I…can't…help…myself!" he said in between spurts of laughter.

Although she was embarrassed about what Nick had said, the more Sara thought about it the more she thought it was funny too, so she started laughing.

"Warrick…we…should stop."

"Okay, okay." said Warrick finally getting his breathing under control.

Nick awoke to the sound of laughter dieing out and realized that he was in the break room. He sat up and tried to inconspicuously take the piece of paper that stuck to his face off. This didn't go unnoticed by Warrick or Sara and they burst out laughing again.

Sara was laughing so hard she was crying and Warrick had collapsed into a nearby chair as they once again tried to compose themselves.

"Guys, what's so funny?" Nick asked. He had absolutely no idea why they were laughing before he woke up but he concluded they had started again because of the incident with the paper sticking to his face.

"Nothin'…we were…just…laughing at you!" Warrick said while trying to catch his breath again.

"Really guys, why were you laughing at me?" Nick started to get embarrassed. He didn't like people making fun of him; much less not tell him why.

Sara calmed herself down and said to Nick, "We were coming into the break room before shift and we found you sleeping."

"And let's just say that if you heard what you said, you would be as red as that apple over there." Warrick told him, pointing to the basket of fruit sitting on the table while trying to contain his laughter.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hit the room. Sara was too embarrassed to tell Nick, Warrick didn't think he could tell the story with out laughing again, and Nick was getting frustrated because they weren't telling him anything.

So Nick looked at Sara as if to say, "Come on just tell me", but she just looked at Warrick pleading with her eyes for him to tell the story. Warrick just looked at Nick, who then looked back at him.

Warrick decided he should probably be the one to say something, so he took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened.

Indeed, Nick turned as red as the apple. And after a couple of awkward moments of silence, Nick looked back at Sara, who started blushing again. Warrick noticed this and wondered if Sara thought the same way about Nick.

As he started picking up his case files and, being the gentleman he was, Nick told Sara, "Well, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Sara couldn't say anything but managed a nod and an uncomfortable smile. Nick had obviously embarrassed her but she wasn't about to say anything.

They stood there for a while just looking into each other's eyes until Warrick cleared his throat and said, "Well, I think I'm going to go to the locker room to uh… get…something." And with that he left.

Nick and Sara having been left speechless by Warrick's sudden disappearance, looked back at each other, both of them knowing that the other was thinking about how they really felt about each other.

And as Nick finished picking up his files, he grabbed Sara's hand and let her out of the break room, as they both started giggling.


End file.
